


Sucking at a Stakeout

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Male Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a stakeout, Rad and Dazzle get a bit frisky with each other and Rad decide to give Dazzle a thrill in the front seat of the cop car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking at a Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Rad and Dazzle were on a stakeout late one night. Though, they are suppose to staking out to catch a criminal, the only think they have been staking out for the past 10 minutes were each other and 2 minutes of that has just been them making out in the front seats of the cop car. When they stopped, Rad and Dazzle looked at each other, panting. After taking a few breathes, Dazzle began to look forward again.

“We better get back to the stakeout.” Dazzle said. Rad knelt down they had to get back to work but he actually really did not want to. Recently, Rad has been feeling like being adventurous with Dazzle. Especially when it comes being adventurous...sexually.

“Hey, Dazzle.” Rad suddenly piped up.

“Yeah?” Dazzle asked. Rad felt nervous but he really wanted to do this.

“Have you ever gotten a blow job in a police car before?” Rad asked. Dazzle was a bit nervous to answer that. Rad knows Dazzle has has sex with women before so would not be shocked if he has before.

“Um...Um...I have. A couple of times.” Dazzle told him wanting to be honest with him but afraid Rad would think he was gross.

“Really now? That is interesting. ...Want me to give you one?” Rad asked. Dazzle's eye widened.

“Wait what?! In the police car?!” Dazzle exclaimed.

“Yes, Dazzle. I want to blow you in the police car. _This_ police car.” Rad told him.

“Are you sure? I know we are dating but...you do not have to do that if you do not want to or have sex when you do not want to.” Dazzle told him. Rad leaned over to Dazzle and kissed his neck gently then lifted up his head to Dazzle's ear.

“I _want_ to do this, honey.” Rad whispered. Dazzle looked over at him.

“...You are feeling a bit frisky and adventrous, aren't you?” Dazzle asked.

“Oh yes. I am.” Rad answered, smiling, Dazzle silently sighed.

“We can not tell any one about this if we do it in here.” Dazzle told him.

“I do not plan on telling any one. This will just be between you and I....and this cop car.” Rad told him. Dazzle giggled and sighed.

“Alright. I am in the mood any way. In the back or front of the car?” Dazzle asked.

“Right here.” Rad replied.

“Oh! A risk taker, huh?” Dazzle asked.

“Well, yes. Especially when it comes to your sexy ass.” Rad said. Dazzle giggled.

“Well, lets get this party started.” Dazzle said. Dazzle leaned the seat back a bit and unzips his pants, revealing his black boxer shorts. And his bulge Rad down in the seats and got on to his hands and knees in the front seat. His head stopped right above Dazzle's crotch. Dazzle pull down his boxers and his penis popped out of them. Rad held it in his hands and began jerking off Dazzle a bit. Dazzle was getting even more excited than he was before. Rad doing this to him and during a stakeout was making his cock harder each time Rad rubbed up and down his shaft. Suddenly and without any warning, Rad shoved Dazzle's in to his mouth and began moving his head up and down. Dazzle leaned back in to the seat as he watched Rad sucking his cock. He also tried concentrating on watching out for the crook but at this point, all he wanted to do was look at Rad and savor this moment and the feeling Rad was giving him all over his body.

“Ah, Rad!” Dazzle moaned. Rad was hard himself but his only focus for pleasure right now was Dazzle's. Dazzle began to lick the tip of Dazzle's dick.

“OOOH!” Dazzle moaned out loud. Rad knew all the right spots when it came to pleasing Dazzle. All of sudden, Dazzle felt like he was about to burst.

“Rad...I...I..” Dazzle suddenly stopped talking when Rad looked up at him. He mouthed the words: “Do not tell me. Just do it.” Dazzle nodded and Rad went back to sucking on him. A few seconds later, Dazzle began panting really fast and Rad went faster. When Dazzle couldn't take it any more, Dazzle grabbed Rad's head and pushed down hard on his cock and came inside of his mouth. After he finished, Dazzle let go and relaxed his body, panting. Rad sat back up on to the passanger's seat and swallowed what was in his mouth. Dazzle looked over at Rad.

“You alright?” Dazzle asked.

“Yeah.” Rad replied. Dazzle did not like that Rad swallowed his cum but it is not like Rad has not done it before with Dazzle. In fact, this is the third time he has done that when it comes to Dazzle. Dazzle realized his dick was still out of his pants. He fixed himself and got comfortable again.

“I think we really should get back to work.” Dazzle said.

“I agree.” Rad said back. Both of them sighed. Dazzle turned his head and looked at Rad.

“And _NO_ mention of this to any one.” Dazzle said.

“I know, sweetheart, I know.” Rad said.

“Because I do not want us to lose our jobs or get hurt. I love you.” Dazzle said. Rad smiled but then saw something in the distance before Rad could reply. It was the guy they have been looking for!

“Dazzle, there he is!” Rad said. Dazzle started up the car and began to chase the criminal down. Within 10 minutes, they caught the guy and he was arrested on the spot.

Back at the Police station, Dazzle was at his desk, working on the paperwork for the case. Suddenly, Rad walked by him and placed a piece of lilac paper near Dazzle on his desk. Dazzle picked it up, looked at it and smiled. It said: “I love you, too”. Dazzle then looked up and Rad, who was looking at him, smiling. Both of them giggled and then got back to work.

 


End file.
